Drake Young
Drake Malakai Young is the charismatic son of Chase Young and Sedusa. He is the leader of the Young Blood Alliance and is in the Alpha Team. Background Drake made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode The Vanguard League getting his first look at the new enemy. He has also appeared in Her True Potential to see how Chloe's rank went and in The Brilliant Battalion to introduction Chloe to her team members. Drake's has also gotten a one-shot, Birthday Boy, in which we get to see Drake getting a break from his duties and enjoying a day with his mother and childhood friends, Alisha and Xiang. As a young child growing up with intense training, Drake quickly became a master of martial arts just like his father. He is a skilled fighter who is always confident and level headed while in battle which makes him a formidable opponent. Currently, he sees his mother occasionally but is mostly more connected to his father, even though he only sees him every once in awhile to update him on the mission. It is also well known if recruits are chosen by Drake himself, you have a lot of potential in joining the Young Blood Alliance. From about 10 years old until a few months before the YBA's reunion, he was a top student at Masters' School for Exceptional Boys, a boarding/finishing school his father sent him to learn some manners and discipline. Personality At a young age, Drake was a big mama boy and had a love for jokes and silly things. However, the jokester side of him can only been seen every once and awhile thanks to his father repressing his true self. Drake has inherited his charming, seductive side from his mother. Drake is also a smooth talker where just about everyone can follow his lead. He rarely loses his cool, but when he does it’s probably because of his little sister who just constantly annoys him or Delta is trying to control the situation herself. Appearance Drake has fair skin with freckles on his cheeks, light green, snake-like eyes, and pointy ears. His hair is black with a green streak on the top of his head where it is tied into a ponytail that reaches his rear. He also has a snake-like tongue. In his normal gear, Drake wears a red vest with brass colored shoulder pads and a black collar. He has black, puffy pants and brass colored boots. Drake also wears a black belt with a yellow eye in the middle of it and brass colored gloves with black long sleeves to them. Relationships Chase Young Drake turns into a lifeless zombie when his father is around and wants to impress him in anyway possible. Chase wants nothing but the best from his son and if he doesn't get it, he isn't afraid to replace him to get the job done. Sedusa Drake truly loves his mother and would give her the world. He regularly spoils his mother with gifts and affection. She was the one who comforted him when his father was hard on him and teases him in front of his friends. Sedusa has definitely been the one to treat Drake like a normal kid/teen allowing him to have compassion. Alisha His close friend is Alisha, who has always been like an sister to him by the way she used stand up for him and confront him as a child. Currently she's one Drake's favorite members because she does what she's supposed to do and rarely slacks off. Though, she is one of the only people who would go off on him. Drake feels guilty and upset when this happens. Xiang The two were close as kids, with Drake being more of the jokester and Xiang being the cool serious one. They had their spats at time but the two really balanced each other. At time, the two could be considered brothers, but that was until a situation where Drake beat Xiang within an inch and caused him his bruised eyes. Xiang left the Alliance for nine years but when he returns there is an obvious tension between the two, but the both of them keep it cordial (for now), though there might be a snarky remark every so often. Though when they are alone Drake seems to loose up and crack jokes which does annoy Xiang. Shen Mi Drake meet his younger half sister when he was about eight years old and from that day on, he always thought the girl was a pest. Shen Mi still annoys him to this day and he regularly contemplates about stuffing her in a puzzle box for the remainder of time.But there is times where she actually listens to what he says and leaves him be. Chloe Chloe has been one of the few who has seen Drake in his vulnerable state; he has probably grown a lot of respect for her for what she did for him in that moment. Delta Delta is Drake's ex fiancée and was his rival throughout his school days. She can blow Drake's fuse faster than Shen Mi and Delta will make a point to show she's better than him. However, it seems they are "dating" again to get their fathers off their backs, so maybe these two understand each other...to a degree. Griffin One of Drake’s closest friends when he went to the Masters’ School for Exceptional Boys. Alisha and Xiang had a deeper childhood connection with him sure, but Griffin has been with him through all the craziness of his adolescent years; so they were close in a different way. Trivia * Drake only uses his hair manipulation power in emergencies since he tends to relies on his own physical strength rather than supernatural abilities. * Drake's favorite Shen Gon Wu is the Star Hanabi (as a kid it reminded him of being a dragon). * Drake's favorite cupcake is chocolate mocha with cream cheese frosting. * In Serenity, we learn Drake's middle name is Malakai which is Hebrew for "my messenger or my angel" and shows how much Sedusa really loves her son. * "My Love" is another pet name Sedusa uses regularly for Drake. It's also the one Drake uses to tease Delta with. Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:19 years old Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Next Gen Category:Alpha Team